Dun Need A Man To Make Me Happy: ONESHOT
by FTOxOfficialxFanxStories
Summary: Draxna gets into two cat fights, Saxuminj breaks a nail, and Nuxel finds out that her boyfriend isn't being all that honest with her! Warning: Oc's, possible OOC, swears, an 100% confusion if not up-to-date with FTO.


**Wow!5,625 words! And I only started this last night! XD Not so much a romantic oneshot. Kinda more dramatic. This takes place in no set date or time, and some things you will find in here are true things you may not have known and things that may or may not be realistic to the storyline, but hey. I'm writing the oneshot, I'll do what I want. I was focusing on romance going against drama. I was originally going to add the pairing with Narxa and Phoenix into this, but I decided not to! XD **

* * *

><p>"I don't need him to make me happy! " Saxuminj growled. "He doesn't even make me happy! He annoys the hell out of me! Look, I have bags under my eyes from the stress he puts on me!" She kicked a nearby chair out a window. "You don't know what you have 'til it's gone." Draxna shrugged. The two were debating about something on the roughest side of complicated; Boyfriends. "Oh shut up. Like you know what a good relationship is like! For all you know Edge could beat you senseless like all the last ones." Saxuminj scoffed. Draxna's jaw dropped, "Excuse me? Whoever told you that is over-exaggerating! And Edge is too much of a moron and sweety to do something like that!" Saxuminj knew that already, but hey, she wasn't stopping there. "Oh, sure. And I bet your 'sweety' of a boyfriend is perfect compared to the others. I mean, the others illegally dated minors when they were adults- oh wait! Nope, that's just Edge." She smirked. Draxna growled, "You… YOU BITCH!" She screamed, pouncing and tackling Saxuminj to the floor. She started pulling on Saxuminj's hair. Bad idea. "You stupid little whore!" Saxuminj fought back, scratching Draxna's face and anything else she could get at. Draxna backed off, stumbling to her feet. Saxuminj got up with more ease, "Mad your little British boyfriend's a p-" "Say it and I'll kill you!" Draxna interrupted. Saxuminj huffed, turning around and walking out the door. She turned her head slightly, "Edge thinks you look seventeen… He's a pedophile." She snickered. "WHORE!" Draxna screamed, kicking Saxuminj out of the room and onto the floor. It took Saxuminj off guard. Who knew Draxna could lift her leg high enough to kick like that? Draxna sat on Saxuminj's back, keeping her pinned to the floor. Draxna was at least twenty pounds heavier than Saxuminj. Sure she didn't have enough muscle to pick up her own body weight, but she could definitely hold that much weight to the ground. Gravity does have its perks after all. "Get off me you weak little bitch!" Saxuminj hisses, thrashing her limbs around. "Take it back!" Draxna growled through gritted teeth, pulling Saxuminj's hair so hard that the young teen had tears in her eyes from the nerves. "But it's true!" Saxuminj protested. "TAKE IT BACK!" Draxna repeated, yanking a bit harder. "You're just pissed that out of all the existing guys in the world, only a drunken moron like Edge Hawk would keep you for so l- NNG! Let go of my hair!" Saxuminj whined. "TAKE IT BACK YOU SLUT! Of you think me and Hawk are just some fake piece of garbage then you're wrong! If anyone is fake, it's <em>you<em>!" Draxna snapped, furious. Fine, make fun of her precious Hawkie all you want, but she obviously can't take being insulted personally.

"I'm not fake!" Saxuminj muttered. "Oh yeah? Well what did I see last week when I went on my mission to Hollow Bastion?" Draxna gently set her foot on Saxuminj's hand. Saxuminj froze and said nothing. Draxna chuckled, "Fine, then we'll see how your hands feel 'bout that, hm?" Draxna lifted her foot in one quick movement and stomped on Saxuminj's hand, twisting her foot a little to add to the pain. Saxuminj screeched, "I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK, LET GO OF MY HAIR!" Draxna release Saxuminj's soft but now messy and knotted hair, but kept her foot firmly on her hand. "I took it back, let me go already!" Saxuminj growled, frustrated that she was still trapped. By a girl with less muscle- plus she didn't even have a weapon! "Admit you're a fake!" Draxna huffed. On said mission a week ago, Draxna caught Saxuminj and Marluxia kissing (touching tongues, rather), but hadn't had the chance to really be shocked, surprised, or amused because of the horde of neo-shadows after her. So technically, Saxuminj's profile of a bitch that chose pain and suffering over love and intimacy wasn't true. Saxuminj only growled, "I'm exactly the person I always I am! Now get _off_!" Saxuminj twisted her arm to a sick angle and flicked it up, her pinkie nicking Draxna's left ear. Draxna instantly screamed and got to her feet. She held her ear, "Are you insane!" Draxna turned to meet Saxuminj's fist. Though her ear still hurt, she let her hand drop and turned around, everything that was the opposite of happy in her eyes. "Oh, you did not just do that." She whispered grimly. Saxuminj wiped the miniscule amount on blood off her hand and smirked, "Oh, I just did. What are ya gonna do about it, huh Draxna? You gonna run to your 'Hawkie' so he can take care of his poor defenseless 'princess'? Hahaha!" Saxuminj laughed, as if she was still the number one bitch in the castle after being beaten by a weaker member. Draxna cracked her neck to the side and slapped Saxuminj in the face, expertly. Now the tables of emotion had turned. Draxna was smiling and Saxuminj was glaring now. The two continued to screech, scratch, and hiss at each other like cats over a fish. All because their relationships with their boyfriends didn't make sense.

**Elsewhere**

Nuxel slammed her book closed. She normally wasn't so assertive when a crappy part of a book annoyed her. Zexion looked over, "What?" He asked, clearly noticing just how ticked off Nuxel actually was. Nuxel tossed her book somewhere behind her, "How can you act so calm?" She was struggling to keep herself under control. Why waste her anger on her boyfriend? "About what? Did something happen?" Alright, now she had the right to be angry. Nuxel got to her feet and glared, "Edge Hawk is in the castle. Alive. Breathing. Prancing around like nothing ever happened! And on top of that, you don't seem to care a teeny tiny bit!" Nuxel turned around, walking over to a bookshelf and reading the names and authors of books. "Why should I be angry-" "BECAUSE! Hello, he-… He kidnapped half of the organization, and and.. and he hurt a bunch of us when we were trying to kill him, and he… How the hell is he still alive!" Nuxel rambled, still reading the spines of books. "This is about the kiss isn't it?" Zexion sighed. Nuxel wanted to blow a gasket. "YES! Yeah it's about that! How can you just… Ugh! You know how angry I would be if some twenty-five year old foreign chic made the moves on you and then she's out of the picture and then she's back, like nothing happened? What if she still wanted to drool all over you and force you to drink alcohol? I don't get it!" Nuxel was more than pissed, but she didn't want to look at Zexion, it was too embarrassing. "You really think that I don't care? That I'm fine that he did all of that to you? Well I'm not. And he's with Draxna now, he's not going to try and do anything else." Zexion said, closing his book and setting it next to him. "I'll see you later or something." Nuxel hurried out of the room. It was still very embarrassing to be in her position. What if Zexion was wrong? Edge could just cheat on or dump Draxna to crawl right on back to mentally torturing Nuxel. She still couldn't stand being in the same room as that horrid man. How could Draxna even think of liking someone like him? Nuxel heard that Draxna plus relationships equaled disaster, from what she had unintentionally picked up from some of the members in the castle. So why in the world, after she helped kill Edge, date him! That just made Nuxel angrier. How could someone be so stupid to hook up with someone like Edge? She had to know at least that.

**Few Moments Later**

Draxna and Saxuminj were close to passed out in a hallway. They were both hot messes, covered in scratches and slap marks and bruises. "Did you get mauled by a bear or something?" Nuxel gasped. "Nope. Just a crazy bitch who's lucky." Saxuminj panted, wiping blood off her forehead. "Why didn't you use a damn potion or something?" Nuxel couldn't believe how ridiculous the situation was. "And make myself look like I'm weak? No way… Why do you have one on you?" Draxna asked. "Just a normal one and an elix-" Nuxel was cut off as Saxuminj and Draxna shoved Nuxel against the wall and began to pick through her pockets. Unfortunately Saxuminj got the normal potion, and didn't have a chance to realize it until Draxna had used the elixir. "What were you two fighting over?" Nuxel grumbled, shaking the tense feeling in her shoulders. "…She insulted me." Draxna shrugged. "Right then. Uh, I'm sorry but how the hell can you be dating Edge Hawk?" Nuxel crossed her arms. Saxuminj laughed, "Sounds like someone's accusing you of man-stealing." She smirked and proudly walked away. Even after all of _that_ she was still totally vain. "What did you just ask?" Draxna growled. "I asked how you could be dating Edge Hawk!" Nuxel repeated, getting irritated. She could have sworn one of Draxna's eye twitched, but she couldn't tell for sure. "Are you trying to steal him away from me?" Draxna accused. "What? No-" "You filthy little whore!" The older Nobody was past angry. "Edge Hawk's a disgusting alcoholic, I don't see how someone could possibly like him at all, and there's you, swooning over him like a lost dove." Nuxel scoffed as she rolled her eyes. Draxna blinked, looking around and then back at Nuxel, "You didn't just say what I think you did." She glared. Nuxel raised an eyebrow, "Well it's true." "I've had it with you perfect little blondes who get everything they want! The friends, the boys, the attention. Edge is a moron! I still can't believe what he saw in you- You have a flat chest, you're dumb as a post, all you do is _read_ all day, and your personality is awful!" She stomped over to said Nobody and slapped her in the face. Nuxel gasped, "You little-! ... Fine, want a straw?" Nuxel asked. Draxna tilted her head, "Why the hell would I need a straw?" "So you can suck it up." Nuxel retorted, kicking Draxna's leg. "Whore!" "Immature!" Nuxel had enough with the drama, but oh well. Draxna and Nuxel were fighting like Draxna had previously done with Saxuminj. But neither of them had Saxuminj's nails or convenient little knife to get a good amount of blood out of the other, so it was a classic cat fight. No weapons.

"OW! You bit me! Someone, help!" Nuxel tried to kick Draxna away. Draxna had bitten Nuxel's hand. " 'Oh, someone hellllp!' " Draxna mocked. "What the heck is wrong with you?" Zexion kicked Draxna to get her attention. Draxna got up and glared, "Your stupid little pet bitch was calling _my _boyfriend horrible things, and then insulted me, too!" Draxna spat, still eager to get her anger out on Nuxel. "What did she say that was so insulting? He's a drunk moron with serious issues if he thinks he can kiss and sleep in the same bed with a sixteen year-old. He's practically a pe-" Draxna punched Zexion in the nose. Not hard enough to leave a bruise or make him bleed, but it got her point across that everyone was wrong to say what they were saying. "Hey! You can't just hit him like that!" Nuxel protested. Zexion was holding his nose, surprised at the random violence. "Edge is _not_ a pedophile! He's a moron! He doesn't even know what that is! And it's your fault for acting as bait and seducing him!" Draxna growled. Nuxel stammered into a fit of jibber jab until she fixed herself and started a real sentence, "I did _not 'seduce'_ him! He had a thing for me way before I was acting as a spy! And like I actually wanted to let him kiss me and… Ugh! I didn't seduce Edge Zeno Hawk! Never! I don't like him at all, never have, never will!" Nuxel nearly vomited at the thought of her, seducing someone as gross as Edge Hawk. She couldn't see herself 'seducing' anything! Not even Zexion. Then she blushed at that thought and opened a portal, "Drama queen." She scoffed, walking through. Zexion followed just before it closed. Now Draxna was alone. But her anger was just all over the place. She adored her Hawkie to death. Yeah he was a moron, yeah he drank a lot of alcohol, for any normal human being, yeah he'd done some pretty unacceptable things before he came back… The list went on forever to everyone else. But to Draxna, Edge Hawk was beyond perfection. (Then again, perfection in Draxna's head is a lot easier to come by for someone else.) No way was her Hawkie a pedophile. Then it hit Draxna like a brick. "EDGE!" She screamed in anger, storming off to find her boyfriend.

**Elsewhere Before The 2****nd**** Fight**

Saxuminj wiped some of the blood off her face, she carried a mirror in her pocket at all times. (totally not vain at all) The worst of the damage hadn't been taken care of. She didn't bother with keeping potions on her, no, just a mirror. "What happened?" She heard a horrified gasp. She rolled her eyes and continued to wipe the blood from her skin. "Leave me alone Marluxia, I'm doing something right now." Of course she was always doing something, so it wasn't like Marluxia cared to listen. "But look at yourself you're all… What happened?" He asked again. Saxuminj snapped the black compact mirror shut and glared, "Why are you always in my business? Draxna got pissed off, that's what happened." Saxuminj growled, slipping the plastic square in her pocket again. "I thought she couldn't fight?" "Yeah but she still has nails." Saxuminj muttered. "But they aren't _your_ nails so why do you look horrible?" Saxuminj was a second closer to slapping Marluxia in the face. "One, you never tell a girl that she looks horrible! Two, she weighs more than me and was really angry. Three, get the fuck away from me!" Saxuminj slapped her boyfriend in the face and turned around, ready to angrily go to wherever her best friend was. "But you're all beat up." Marluxia ignored the fact that Saxuminj was now giving him the silent treatment. "…Sax you can't ignore me, you love me too much for that." That earned him a stomp on the foot. "I don't understand why you pretend you hate me. Everyone knows you don't, so-" "Shut up, Marluxia!" Saxuminj stabbed Marluxia's arm quickly and wiped the blood of her pretty knife with Marluxia's coat. "O-ow, that really hurt you know." Marluxia muttered. "It was meant to!" Saxuminj was tempted to stab something again. Ooh, narcissist and a sadist. "Why are you so mean to me when you know I love you?" Marluxia pouted. Saxuminj scoffed, "Shut u-" She was cut off when Marluxia turned her around and kissed her. But she didn't like that, no, not at all. She shoved her knife into Marluxia's shoulder and twisted it a totally of 480 degrees. That's more than a full turn, if you didn't know. Marluxia refused to make any noise proving how much it hurt, he just pulled away and bit his tongue several times until it was bleeding. Saxuminj, surprisingly, couldn't stand watching him suffer this time, so she took her knife back and left like nothing happened.

**Elsewhere… Again**

"EDGE!" Draxna finally found said person. "What's wrong, princess?" Edge fixed his glasses. Draxna always noticed it and thought it was the cutest thing since a cardinal baby learning to fly. But anyway, she didn't blush or giggle like she normally would. She just took the bottle of rum from the table Edge was sitting at and threw it at the wall, smashing it to pieces. "Hey!" Edge looked at the mess sadly. That was still nearly full, and now it was wasted on Draxna's anger. "You slept with Nuxel?" She was furious, something Edge never saw before. And it honestly scared him a little. But what Draxna was saying could have two VERY different meanings. Edge thought for a minute, "Is this a trick question?" He was lucky he didn't get drunk off the bottle. "Did, or did you not, sleep with Nuxel?" Draxna was getting louder and angrier by the passing moments. Edge frowned, "Princess there are two different meanings for that and I don't know which you want me to answer." He muttered. Draxna scoffed, "Well if you didn't do either, this should be easy! Just say no!" Draxna was eye level with Edge since she was standing and Edge wasn't. "…Uhm, I didn't… Well we were in the same bed but I didn't… I didn't do _that_." Edge fixed his glasses. Draxna gasped and started sniffling. "I knew it; you love that stupid blonde teenage lump of hormones more than me." She didn't want anyone to see her crying, so she opened a portal and walked through it. Edge couldn't follow her now. She made her way to the bench Edge brought her to in what seemed forever ago, and glared at it. For someone without emotions, the girl was a nervous wreck. She wasn't strong, but she was street smart. She picked up a rock about the size of her head and threw it. There was a crack, and with a few more relentless throws, the bench was demolished into a pile of debris. She opened a portal to go back to her room and jumped when Edge walked out of it. "You can't just walk through someone's portal! You don't know who's it is!" She growled. "It was in your room, who else would it be?" Edge fixed his glasses yet again. "Tape those things to your face, would you?" Draxna scoffed. "Why? Your face used to change colors when I fixed them, but now when I do… your face stays the same." Edge shrugged. Draxna giggled at the moronic response. "Hey isn't that bench-" "No!" Draxna interrupted, getting her boyfriend's attention back. "Funny. It looks _exactly_ the same, and this place looks the same… I guess everything kind of looks the same here though, doesn't it?" Edge's such a moron. (And I'm just the narrator) Draxna was still angry at Edge, though. "Why are you so angry at me, Princess?" The question made Draxna want to break into tears all over again. But letting a man see her cry would end her vow to be anything but weak to the male species. Fine, let as many bitchy women see Draxna cry her eyes out, but not a guy. Not Edge. God, anyone but Edge. Being vulnerable, looking weak, needing… help. That was something Draxna never wanted, ever since she was eight. Now she could see why Saxuminj picked the bitchy role rather than something less violent. "You slept in the same bed with _her_." Draxna didn't need to say Nuxel's name. "That was forever ago, Princess!" Edge protested, not understanding why it was such a big deal to his sweet and cute-as-a-button Princess.

"You really are a moron! You haven't even touched my bed before!" Draxna crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't understand-" "You knew her for barely any time at all, but we're _dating_ and you've done more things with her than me! Just admit that you like her more." Draxna sighed, defeated. Maybe Edge wasn't the right one for her to trust. Maybe no one is. "I didn't um… I didn't take her to see the sun rise or set, and I didn't get her pretty earrings, and I didn't get her cake, and I didn't take her on a date-" "Burger King is _not _a date." Draxna interrupted. "Well I didn't take her anywhere! It counts for something!" Edge thought that he treated Draxna ten times better than he ever did Nuxel. "Well you still cared about her more." Draxna tried blinking away the tears, it wouldn't work forever, but maybe just long enough for her to leave and trap Edge in Hollow Bastion for as long as possible before someone found and let him back into the castle. "But I never loved her." Finally he said something that actually meant anything to Draxna! Boo hoo, screw the items, just give her the soppy love-life and she'll be fine. "You mean it?" Draxna tried her best to still sound mad. But how could anyone stay mad? "'Course I do, Princess. Nuxel doesn't mean anything to me-" "Then don't even say her name anymore!" Draxna was such the jealous type. "Alright… What am I supposed to call her?" Edge used to call Nuxel 'sweetheart' but if he even mentioned that… Well he was at least smart enough to know Draxna wouldn't like that. "By her number. I don't want you talking to her anyways… She said really mean things about you. And her stupid boyfriend did too…" Draxna didn't want to explain any of it. Before Edge could ask, Draxna stepped on the highest piece of bench and leaned up to kiss him. She was now regretting breaking the bench. It would have been just high enough for Draxna to stand on to kiss Edge at the correct height level. She still couldn't get close enough to Edge's lips. How embarrassing for her. She was nearly two feet shorter than him. Though, no one likes the girl to be taller in a relationship anyway. Edge didn't exactly get what Draxna was trying to do, "What are you-" Draxna jumped and was able to peck Edge on the lips. Having to jump to try and kiss someone, is ridiculous. Anyone who saw (though they were the only two in that area at the time) would have laughed. "You didn't have to do that, Princess." Edge leaned down and made the kiss less short. Draxna's face had to have been the color of Ass-Hole's (Axel's) hair. Then Draxna thought, 'What are you doing? Blushing? What are you Drax, fourteen?' She pulled away and hid her face in her hands to hide the blush. "Don't cry again, Princess." Edge hugged Draxna. Well, she wasn't about to cry, but… Hey, this works.

…**Elsewhere**

"She really thinks Edge is some perfect, innocent, piece from the pie of perfection, doesn't she?" Nuxel mumbled, unable to read. "I didn't really like her since she got here. Figures." Zexion answered dully, though he was still upset about his nose and Nuxel's injuries. Both caused by Draxna. "Still, who knew she could punch?" Nuxel laughed. It wasn't meant to be funny though. "It's not enough for her to be able to stay. I'm beginning to think she doesn't even belong here." Zexion sighed. "Why's that?" Nuxel put her book down. "She obviously has something against some of the members, so she had to have become a Nobody around the time the first handful of us did. And if she did it took way too long for her to become a member." Zexion went back to reading. Nuxel wasn't satisfied with the answer, "Well what does that have to do with it?" Zexion closed his book and thought for moment or two, "If she was really important, wouldn't someone be sent to find her, rather than her finding us?" Nuxel shrugged, "I dunno or I dunno." An awkward silence filled the room. Nuxel looked at Zexion, "How did you know Edge made me sleep in the same bed as him, when you weren't even there and I didn't tell you?" Nuxel didn't really think to question him about it earlier because of the tight situation. Zexion was quiet, like he didn't really know what to say. "Helloooo?" Nuxel waved her hand in front of Zexion's face. "I asked him what he did to you the whole time he was in the castle. It was probably a week ago that I asked, I don't remember." He muttered. Nuxel scoffed, baffled by his answer. "You… You trusted him to tell you and not me?" Nuxel couldn't believe what she was hearing! "I figured you wouldn't want to talk about it, and the more you think of a memory the more it changes! So I thought that you would have thought about it too much and made it too different from the truth-" "So now you think I'm a liar?" Nuxel hated hearing it all. "No! I just thought you'd be upset if I asked you about it! What if he did something horrible? Would you really want to talk about it? No, I don't think so." Zexion was just making it worse. "Now I'm too sensitive to tell you something if it was bad? What are you thinking?" Nuxel was angry and upset, she felt like Zexion didn't even trust her anymore. "Nuxel, I just thought you'd rather not talk about it, what's so wrong about that?" "Everything! You should have asked me first! He could have lied to you!" Nuxel didn't want to hear any more of it. She dropped her book and left through a portal. Everything was just chaos.

**ELSEWHERE AGAIN, SHEESH!**

Saxuminj had showered and gotten all of the blood off of her. There'd be light scabs by the next day, though she's given and gotten worse before. More so given than gotten, but whatever. Saxuminj nearly jumped out of her skin when someone knocked on the door. She passed it off as nothing and started cleaning out the sink that had remnants of her face wash and some left over blood mixed with it. Someone knocked again. She growled and stabbed through the door. It didn't hit anything but the air after the door, so she thought she was imagining it. "Are you dressed yet, my beautiful, flawless flower?" This is where Saxuminj was regretting have a short little knife for a weapon. Saxuminj didn't usually resort to stabbing Marluxia to make him leave her alone, but if she did that usually settled it for the day. So what was Marluxia doing outside her bathroom door like he had permission? "Stop calling me that!" Saxuminj kicked the door, which was locked out of her own personal paranoia. "Can I open the door?" "NO!" Saxuminj was fully dressed, but at least making it seem like she wasn't would keep Marluxia out of the bathroom. Plus the door was locked, so even if he tried to open it, he wouldn't get in. Saxuminj quickly brushed her hair and towel dried it, annoyed she couldn't use her fancy electric hairdryer she bought just for her hair type. She quietly opened a portal and hurried through it. She was in a random hallway, that she was sure of lead to the kitchen. Or, that's where she made it to go. She turned around and nearly died at the irony. She was in front of Marluxia's bedroom door. "Is this what people feel when they realize they did something stupid?" She laughed to herself. A pink tulip was right in front of her in the blink of an eye. She froze and stared at the flower on the floor. Was that a joke, too? "I'm not that stupid, my precious flower." Marluxia had obviously known what Saxuminj was going to do. "You little stalker." Saxuminj hissed, stomping on the foliage and glaring behind her. "You're in front of _my_ door so technically you would be the one stalking." Marluxia smirked. "Fine, I'll leave." Saxuminj started to walk down the hallway. But another tulip appeared in front of her. She grabbed it and started shredding the petals. If flowers could speak, the poor thing would be screaming in agony. "That's no way to treat a flower!" Marluxia protested, walking over and handing Saxuminj another few tulips of that same pink color. "I don't want stupid flowers." Saxuminj ripped the petals from the stems in one tug and threw the petals in Marluxia's face. "Well it's a good thing those weren't roses." Marluxia smiled, brushing off the petals. "Oh shut up." Saxuminj rolled her eyes. "Are you okay now? You look so much better compared to earlier." Marluxia looked at the faint scratches and bruises still remaining on Saxuminj's face. Larxene walked past the two, "Hey Marluxia, do her eyes match her shoes?" She asked, not even turning her head or stopping. Before Marluxia caught onto the trick, he looked from Saxuminj's eyes, and down to her feet.

Saxuminj's face was turning red, but from a blush or anger, Marluxia couldn't tell. He didn't understand why she would be angry, and then he got the picture. "I-I am so sorry-" "You _**PERVERT**!_" Saxuminj slapped Marluxia in the face. Larxene was laughing as she rounded the corner at the end of the hall. "I didn't mean to! I swear!" Marluxia backed away from Saxuminj, who just slipped off her gloves. (If any of you didn't catch on, Marluxia unintentionally 'checked Saxuminj out' if you get it) Saxuminj back-hand Marluxia hard enough to leave a nasty cut near the bottom of his face. It was deeper and less of a clean cut than usual; Saxuminj had just broken a nail. She screeched momentarily, stumbling to the ground to examine her hand. The index finger on her left hand was ripped in half. The nail ripped diagonally down the middle, inward. It ended at the bottom of the nail, bleeding terribly. She scanned the floor to find the nail by Marluxia's feet. She snatched it and cursed so many different swears, some not even in English. She couldn't hold her finger, and she couldn't put it in her mouth like she would do for a paper cut, either. It was just letting the air torture the wound. Marluxia was a mix between frightened and concerned. He'd seen people break their nails, but not have half of it torn right off. He knew it was the worst and most undesired question a severely injured person wanted to hear, but, "Are you alright?" He asked, knowing the answer was already a clear 'no'. "FUCKING BASTARD! DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU?" Saxuminj screamed, her left hand twitching a little. "Sorry I didn't know what else to say." Marluxia muttered as he soaked the blood from his face onto his sleeve. "You never know what to say! Because everything you say is stupid and pisses me off!" Saxuminj got up, slapped Marluxia in the face with her right hand, and stormed off after Larxene. Her left hand trembled the whole time, dripping a drop or two of blood every so often.

**That Night**

Most of the Organization had finished their day of work (and drama) and went to their rooms. But not all of them. Draxna was quietly drinking from a porcelain cup that said "Princess" on it in blue cursive. It had to have been sharpie'd on. Nuxel was poking at her plate of noodles, thought she wasn't hungry that much at all. Saxuminj stormed in and picked through the cabinets until she found a box of milk duds. She grabbed it and sat in one of the many available chairs. "What's wrong with you?" Nuxel wondered, not all that interested. If Saxuminj was angry it was usually the same answer every time. Something about Marluxia. "My nail broke." Saxuminj muttered, getting up and taking a water bottle from the fridge. "Have you ever noticed how stupid men can be?" Nuxel sighed, drawing a heart on the condensation from her cup of orange juice. "Yeah." Draxna muttered, taking another sip from her cup. Saxuminj sniffed the air, "Is… Is that rum?" She asked, confused. Draxna shrugged, "Hawkie bought it for me. He's such a moron." Draxna sighed, taking another sip. Nuxel rolled her eyes at the pet name Draxna had given Edge. "Aren't you too young?" Saxuminj asked. Draxna laughed, "Gosh, I'm twenty-three. Do I really look that young?" She stared into the cup, "No matter how much I drink I just don't get drunk…" She muttered in awe. "You can still get poisoned." Nuxel commented, messing up the drawn heart on her cup as she grabbed it to drink from. "Anyways, my nail broke because when I slapped Marluxia, apparently his skin caught on the nail and it ripped… Fucking bastard." Saxuminj growled, popping milk duds like pills and drinking her water. "You wash your teeth afterwards, right?" Nuxel asked, disgusted at the sight of milk duds. How could someone eat those things? "No, Marluxia probably likes tasting yummy caramel when they make out!" Draxna laughed. "Shut it, bird-lover!" Saxuminj threw a milk-dud at Draxna, hitting right between her eyes. It bounced off her head and into her cup. Draxna gasped and fished the candy out, tossing it, "Chocolate ruins the taste of alcohol." She muttered. "And of course the girlfriend of a drunken fool like Edge Hawk would know this." Nuxel grumbled. "Hey watch it, blondee! Your boyfriend isn't all that and a bag of sun-chips either!" Draxna growled. "Who needs men? I dun' need a man to make me happy!" Saxuminj scoffed, popping a few more milk duds in her mouth. "Amen to that." Draxna muttered, though she wasn't all that religious. "Men need a genetic make-over or something." Nuxel laughed. "To women." Draxna said, holding up her cup with a smile. "Sure." Saxuminj tapped the cup with her water bottle and then looked at Nuxel, "Think you can handle favoring women over men for two seconds?" Saxuminj asked. Nuxel raised an eyebrow, "Who said I couldn't." She tapped her glass of orange juice with Saxuminj's water bottle.

* * *

><p>Well that's the ending. They don't need a man to make them happy, lol!<p> 


End file.
